


Think Of Me

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2017 [12]
Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, watched phantom got feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:00:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: The best Meg can hope for from Christine is a passing thought, like the woman in the opera Hannibal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched a production of phantom last night, got home, and churned this out.

Meg has been in love with Christine for years. She knows that it's cliche, but she thinks she fell the first time she met her.

She always knew, deep down, that Christine wouldn't stay a dancer forever. She was talented, and her father had had connections to noble, wealthy people.

Then, the business with the phantom and Raoul blew up, and Meg knew it would soon all end.

"Meg, please," Christine says, "I'm so worried. Raoul wants me to sing in this opera, but I don't know if I will return if I do."

"Christine-"

"The angel- the phantom, he won't leave me alone," Christine says, "I don't know if I can escape him." Even if Christine shakes him, she will end up with Raoul. She will become his wealthy wife and go far, far away. Far away from Meg and the ballet life and everything they shared.

The best Meg can hope for from Christine is a passing thought, like the woman in the opera Hannibal.

"I am sure Raoul knows best," Meg says, the words coming out bitter.

"Meg-"

"You made your choice, Christine," Meg says, her voice softening slightly, "I thought he made you happy."

"He does, he did," Christine says, "I just- I don't know if he gets it." Raoul is nearly a stranger. Meg doubts if he does.

"He's your fiancé," Meg says. It's all she can say. What she and Christine had always meant more to her than to it did to Christine. The other girl always wanted to marry, to settle down and have a family. Meg wanted ballet and Christine's love. She only got one of them, in the end.

"Meg, I'm afraid." She sounds terrified and desperate. Meg knows that she should rush to Christine's side, to comfort her and offer her condolences and advice. She can't, though. She is not the best friend, no matter how much Christine wanted things to stay that way. The moment things became sexual that idea flew out the window, no matter how Christine wanted things to stay the same.

She is not the best friend; she is the scorned lover, and she will behave as such.

"Speak to your angel, speak to your fiancé, Christine. But leave me out of it."

"Meg-"

"There is no room in your story for me, Christine. Leave me out of it." Whatever the girl was about to say falls from her lips. Meg Giry leaves the dressing room, and leaves Christine Daaè to her own problems.

 


End file.
